Red, White, and Black
by red champagne
Summary: think the principal controls the school? think again. what really happens between the first chairs of the senior band. when the curtain goes up, it's time to face the music. sort of a crack-fic, deisaku, AU rated for safety


Characters:

Sakura: Flute, Freshman, best friend of Ino, had a crush on Sasuke, part of Akatsuki

Deidara: Percussion, Senior, extremely smart, part of Akatsuki

Itachi: Baritone saxophone, Senior, emotionally inept, part of Akatsuki

Hidan: Trombone, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Sasori: Oboe, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Zetsu: Bassoon, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Kakuzu: Tuba, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Pein: Saxophone, Senior, leader of Akatsuki

Konan: Clarinet, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Kisame: Trumpet, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Tobi: Bass clarinet, Senior, part of Akatsuki

Naruto: Trombone, Freshman, best friend of Sasuke

Sasuke: Baritone saxophone, Freshman, best friend of Naruto

Ino: Clarinet, Freshman, best friend of Sakura, friends with Shikamaru and Choji

Shikamaru: Saxophone, Freshman, friends with Ino and Choji

Choji: Tuba, Freshman, friends with Shikamaru and Ino

Neji: Bass clarinet, Junior, friends with Lee and Tenten

Lee: Trumpet, Junior, friends with Tenten and Neji, has a bit of a rivalry with Neji

Tenten: Bassoon, Junior, friends with Neji and Lee

Gaara: Oboe, Freshman, just transferred in, brother of Kankuro and Temari

Temari: Clarinet, Junior, just transferred in, sister of Kankuro and Gaara

Kankuro: Trombone, Sophomore, just transferred in, brother of Gaara and Temari

Chapter 1

Sakura took apart her instrument, carefully placing the three different pieces into their place in the case, then removing them one by one and pushing the cloth-covered plastic through, cleaning the inside. After running through each segment twice, she closed the top, heard the click, and zipped up the outside case, ready to leave.

"Sakura Haruno?"

She looked up, startled. "Yes?"

The guy, handsome though he was, was split in half, one side black and one side white, his hair green. He gave her a charming smile. "You've been invited to meet with the Akatsuki."

Her forehead furrowed. "The what?"

His smile only grew kinder. He extended his hand, in it, a creamy envelope, a red seal on one side. She took it.

"After school. Meet here, in the band room."

By the time she looked up from the envelope, he was gone.

BREAK

She shot another glance at the clock, her pencil tapping on the desk impatiently. Only a few more minutes… a few more minutes until the end of school, and the answer to the question that had been gnawing at her since band, third hour. What was the Akatsuki?

The bell rang.

She shoved all her things off the desk, into her recycled tote bag, and rushed out of the classroom, heading toward the band room.

She entered the room, finding it completely empty.

Well, almost.

There were several guys, all extremely good looking, all ranging in appearance. Several guys, and one woman. Another man walked in, his hair a bright orange, piercings all over his face. He offered his hand. "Pein."

Sakura shook it hesitantly.

"Introduce yourselves," Pein barked. From various areas around the room, names were called out. Sakura noted their appearance as they went through their introductions.

The woman was first. She was quite pretty, her eyes were blue, as well as her hair. She smiled and said, "Konan."

The man from before was next. "Zetsu."

"Hidan." Slicked back silver hair, violet eyes, cocky smile.

"Sasori." Red-head.

"Tobi!" Short black hair.

"Kakuzu." A dark tan color, black hair, shockingly green eyes.

"Kisame." Sort of… blue… with rather sharp teeth.

"Sorry I'm late, un! My math teacher's such a bitch." A blond ran in. "Oh! She's here, un." The blonde grinned. "Deidara." His left eye was blocked by his bangs, and some of his blond hair was swooped up into a ponytail, the rest falling down around his shoulders.

Sakura smiled. "So there are two girls?"

The grin fell off his face and Hidan cracked up. "I'm a guy, un!"

A look of shock came over her face. "Oh! Um… sorry… Deidara-sempai?"

He pouted, but didn't say anything else, passing by her.

She saw another person, sitting on a chair against the wall. "Who's that?"

Tobi, popping up out of nowhere, chirped, "That's Itachi. He doesn't talk much."

Black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, dark onyx eyes, why did he remind her so much of… "Uchiha?!" she cried.

"Hn."

She sighed. "Uchiha."

Pein spoke up again. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki. We are the first chairs of senior band."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You guys formed a… _club_ for first chairs?"

He smirked. "Though it sounds pointless and stupid, we control much of the school, including some of the staff."

"Not my math teacher though," Deidara snorted. "She kept bitching at me. Something about 'turning in homework' or something equally stupid, un."

"We want to offer you a position."

Sakura's brow furrowed yet again. "I'm not a senior."

His smirk seemed to get wider. "But you're good enough to be. What we're doing is extending you an invitation to the group that, quite literally, rules the school. All you have to do is be in our band and come to these meetings. Your schedule will change, but I'm sure that's nothing you can't handle. So, can I call you part of the gang?"

"I don't know…"

She looked around. There were some pretty hot guys here. Pretty hot _older _guys.

Well, why not? "Alright."


End file.
